This invention relates to novel oxazolidinedione compounds having both a potent herbicidal activity against various strongly weeds and a high selectivity for useful crop plants; a process for preparing the oxazolidinedione compounds; and a herbicidal composition containing the oxazolidinedione compound as an active component.